Harry Potter y el Libro de Acertijos
by Nimrodel Niniel
Summary: Este es el tomo seis. No se puede describir... leelo.


Prologo:

Prologo:  
Un hombre caminaba entre arboles negros y tristes, profundamente abatido. Asemejaba unos 35 años, y su pelo rubio grisáceo caía elegantemente hasta sus hombros. Conservaba su atractivo, pero caminaba muy lento, triste, angustiado...  
Llegó hasta un claro de luna. La luna llena estaba tapada por las nubes y el viento era muy rápido y fuerte. Sintió que un horrendo escalofrío atravesaba su espalda... como un rayo. Intentó pensar en algo alegre, algo fresco. Feliz. Pero solo recordaba su triste pasado. Como debió vagar por el mundo, solo, y siendo discriminado y rechazado por su condición que, a pesar de ser muy dura, le trajo grandes amigos, grandes momentos.  
El viento lo hizo caer de rodillas. Sus palmas se enterraron en las puntiagudas piedras del suelo. Las nubes se disipaban. Cerro los ojos y dejó que sus lagrimas recorrieran cada centímetro de su cara. Dejó que su cabello se enredara a su gusto, y apretó los puños ensangrentados en un intento por controlar su cuerpo, pero sentía los espasmos rodear todo su ser. Sus pupilas empañadas se agrandaban...  
Cayó...

1**: Las Gemelas**  
"¿Lo amabas pequeño bebé Potter? "  
"...a mi querido primo, él ultimo de los Black?"  
" ¡Ja Ja! "

Harry despertó sobresaltado, luego de un horrible sueño, una espantosa pesadilla. Aún podía oír las risas de esa malvada mujer maldita. Bellatrix.  
Ese era el famoso "Harry Potter", el-niño-que-vivió. El niño sin padres, sin padrino... Cuantas personas desearían ser él, solo por el hecho de ser la portada del Profeta.  
Nadie sabía. Nadie sabía lo que él sentía. La angustia que lo carcomía por dentro. El calvario que era el hecho de vivir para el.  
Víctima o victimario. La condena que era perder todo en lo que el apoyaba su temple. El condenado niño-que-vivió. El condenado Potter. Se maldecía a sí mismo.  
Morir era mejor que vivir en la angustia y conteo. Solo era cosa de tiempo. Era como una carrera de distintos frentes, distintos ángulos. Mental. Con un solo fin...  
"Ninguno puede vivir, mientras el otro sobreviva".

El ambiente en la casa de los Dursleys, era tan falsamente amable, que a Harry le llego a estorbar... No era que no le gustara su nuevo trato, pero, como fuese, sabía que esa actitud era falsa. Incluso había escuchado hablar a Tio Vernon con Tía Petunia, comentando el atrevimiento que era sentarse a ver el noticiero con ellos, y que si no fuese por ese hombre-con-el-ojo, hubieran tomado medidas estrictas, y blah, blah. En cuanto a Dudley... ese era un caso aparte. Desde el cuasi trauma del año pasado, donde dos dementores de Azkaban casi le tragan - literalmente - el alma, no le había dirigido palabra. Ni siquiera un insulto. Cuando Harry se aproximaba, se sobresaltaba, murmuraba algo sobre los "desmembradores" y un Dudley flaco a la alacena. Técnicamente, se escondía hasta que Harry pasara.  
Aunque eso era lo que menos preocupaba a Harry. Los últimos días, no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos. Había intentado contactarse con ellos, pero Hedwig llegaba con las cartas intactas, haciendo que a Harry le sobreviniera un gran sentimiento de impotencia, lo que le llevaba a reenviarlas y a reenviarlas una y otra vez hasta que se rendía y las tiraba al papelero.  
Comenzó a pensar que quizá les había pasado algo, pero desechaba esas ideas con rapidez sabiendo que si Voldemort o algunos mortifagos hubiesen irrumpido en la madriguera, lo sabría por alguna carta de Moody, Remus, Tonks... habría salido en el profeta... No... era imposible que algo les hubiese pasado.

Aparte de todo esto, su vida se había convertido en un soberano aburrimiento. No es que antes haya sido divertida, pero por lo menos tenía a un Dudley gordo que molestar o un Tío Vernon molesto que fastidiar. Ahora que sus tíos mostraban un falso respeto y Dudley un miedo nefasto, su vida no era la misma... Claro que eso traía sus ventajas pero aun asi no era agradable. Lo único divertido y emocionante había pasado unos días antes, mientras bajaba a merendar.  
Había sido día domingo. Lo recordaba muy bien... hacía un calor insoportable. El panorama era el siguiente: El tío Vernon estaba viendo el informe del tiempo que anunciaba calor, calor, y más calor. Dudley estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un plato de tocino, huevos, pan y queso delante del. Pero apenas lo miraba y no lo tocaba.  
-¡Oh, Dudders! Por favor, te suplico que comas. Estas demasiado flaco... ¡Oh Vernon Dursley! ¡Ayúdame con el niño... no quiere probar bocado!  
-Petunia, no seas patética. ¿No ves acaso que después del hechizo que le tiró el extraño niño Potter ha enflaquecido mas y mas? La única manera de que nuestro hijo sea igual de robusto y atlético que antes sería con ese engendro retirando el hechizo... ¡Y eso no va a pasar! Primero, porque Potter no puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwearm, y segundo, porque... porque...  
Harry iba bajando, erguido, la escalera. El tío Vernon lo miro con una ceja inquisidora y se dispuso a volver su vista al periodico.  
-Oh... Harry. Toma asiento... este...  
La tía Petunia estaba notoriamente nerviosa y preocupada de que Harry hubiese escuchado de su conversación y se aprontara a convertir a su marido en un sapo, rana, o algún espécimen raro de la naturaleza. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para sentarse, ya que sonó la campanilla de la puerta. Alguien venía.  
-¿Esperas a alguien, Vernon querido? -Preguntó Tía Petunia, sacándose el delantal de cocina.  
-No... no, Petunia -dijo Tío Vernon, levantando su humanidad del sofá y sacudiéndose las migas del sweater de cuello alto- Y tu... Duddy, ¿invitaste a algún amiguito quizá?  
-No. -Respondió Dudley mirando a Harry de reojo y mordiendo un trozo de tocino seco del día anterior.  
Tía Petunia miro por el ojo mágico de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a dos mujeres. Altas. Vestían con ropas comúnes y corrientes y ambas traían maletas. Lo más extraño era que tenían los cabellos de colores purpura y esmeralda brillantes. Sus rostros eran palidos y de ojos negros de miradas penetrantes.  
Petunia giro la manilla de la puerta con una mano sumamente temblorosa.  
-¡Hola! Esperamos que tenga un buen día -estallaron al unísono- y lamentamos si este ha sido un momento inapropiado para presentarse en su acogedora morada. Creanos que no es nuestra intención molestarla-. Habían pasado el examen visual de la Tía Petunia, quien solo encontro peculiar y excéntrico el color de sus cabellos. A momentom penso que podrían ser brujas, pero por sus ropas, disipo estos pensamientos con un: "Las jovenes de hoy tiñen sus cabellos de colores tan extraños...".  
-No... este... pasen, pasen -Tía Petunia las condujo hasta la salita donde se encontraron con un Tío Vernon desaliñado, un Dudley asustado y un Harry desconcertado.  
-Bien... Hola -dijo la de cabello púrpura- mi nombre es Susan y el de ella es Hallie. Realmente lamentamos presentarnos aquí sin una invitación ni introducción previas... Bueno, el tema es el siguiente: Vinimos desde Italia a visitar a nuestra querida prima, que vive a unas cuadras de aquí, pero al llegar de improviso no la encontramos. Nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada a pensar que haríamos, ya que no podíamos volver tan pronto y necesitábamos donde pasar la semana, cuando pasó una extraña señora con unos gatos. Nos preguntó que nos sucedía, a lo que nosotras le contamos nuestros infortunios. Nos dijo que en el numero 4 de Privet Drive, habitaba un amable matrimonio con su adorable hijo y un sobrino... -miro de reojo a Harry- Y nos aseguró de que esta familia era tan acogedora que no dudaría en darnos alojo. Si esto es mentira, por favor, les pediría nos disculparan por nuestra osadía. Trataremos de buscar algún otro lugar en el vecindario.  
Petunia Dursley no sabía que hacer. No estaba dispuesta a admitir en su hogar a un par de forasteras italianas de origenes dudosos. Los vecinos podrían hablar al verlas salir al otro día... Pero al escuchar la manera en la que estas hermanas se referían a los Dursley, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo. Y preocupación al sentir que si les ceraban las puertas de su casa y ellas se iban, podrían ir con el chisme de que los Dursley eran sumamente hostiles.  
-Este... Si. Mi esposo y mis adorables hijo y sobrino -apreto las mejillas de Dudley y Harry, con una sonrisa falsa- estaremos encantados de darles alojo esta semana. Pero solo hasta el próximo domingo, ya que... iremos de paseo.  
Vernon, Harry y Dudley la miraron con asombro al escuchar estas palabras.  
- ¡Si! Vacaciones... -dijo con un tono forzado.  
-Perfecto... perfecto. Pero, ¿donde dormiríamos?  
-Supongo que no les molestará dormir aquí... en el sofa.  
- No.. no hay problema. Muchas gracias. Ahora si no les importa usare el lavabo. No soporto tener mis manos su... -la joven Hallie no pudo terminar su frase por que un Dudley despeinado y con la mirada perdida corría gritando hacia la salita. -¡Desenrredadores! ¡Rementores! ¡Estan aquí... por todos lados!  
Al oír eso, Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Si eso era cierto, las vidas de las visitantes muggles corrían peligro tanto como la suya propia.  
-¡Entendí!... por el pasillo, la puerta a la derecha... muchas gracias -dijo la joven de verde al escabullirse por el corredor. La joven de purpura quedó parada, perpleja y con una expresión de sabiduría en el rostro... Se veía que era la más madura de las gemelas.  
Apenas Dudley llegó gritando, Tía Petunia ahogo un grito y cayó desmallada al sofa, mientras que Tío Vernon corría a la cocina temiendo lo peor. Al asomarse a la ventana sintió uno de esos alivios que no sentía hacía dieciseis años.  
-Tranquilo, Littledudells. Petunia cariño, despierta.. no es mas que la vecina tendiendo ropa negra. Dudley, querido...  
Harry no pudo seguir escuchando, ya que algo en la ventana atrajo su atención. Era un gato. Un hermoso gato negro, grande y brillante. Era tan bello que Harry no pudo parar de contemplarlo hasta que desapareció. De la nada, de pronto el gato ya no estaba. Casi por inercia, se volteo a Susan, quien le miro con una extraña sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.  
Ya estaba de noche cuando la familia, Harry y las gemelas se sentaron a la mesa. Había patatas cocidas y pescado frito. Como siempre, la televisión estaba transmitiendo el noticiero en ese momento:  
"Las desvalijadoras de casas andan sueltas, se ruega a los televidentes tener sumo cuidado con este par de ladronas. Llegan a sus casas, roban y desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, dejando a la policia sin evidencia para identificarlas. Luego, aparecen en otro país y lo más extraño es que no hay registro de viajes ni pasaporte, ni visa ni nada."  
-Par de rufianes...  
-Rufianas -corrigió Tía Petunia con gesto desdeñoso.  
-Si... si, eso. Ojalá no se atrevan a aparecerse por acá. Aún guardo el rifle que ganamos para el concurso "El mejor jardín de la cuadra" hace ocho años, y no dudare en us-us-a-a-rlo.. ejem. -dijo Tío Vernon triunfante. Tan triunfante, que en la ultima palabra se le trabó una patata en la garganta y no pudo seguir su discurso.  
-Yo opino que las tecnicas policiacas de este país son poco eficientes -Hallie dijo lo último con un pronunciado acento italiano- en Italia, a los ladrones los atrapan asi -hizo un ademan con la mano.  
-Hallie... no seas tan arrogante y termina tu plato -corrigió Susan.  
Luego de la desafortunada primera conversacion de la cena, vinieron temas como la sequía que estaba acabando con los arbustos de la entrada, el nuevo automovil que había comprado el vecino de la esquina y la cantidad de polvo que se habia acumulado en el porche ultimamente.  
Cuando la cena hubo acabado ya, Harry subió a su habitación a escribir una carta para Hagrid. Al terminarla, la ató a una pata de Hedwig y susurró al oído de esta: Ve con Hagrid.  
Vio como se alejaba... luego vio las casas más proximas. Se compadeció de sus habitantes que no sabían el gran peligro que había afuera. Y sintió esa secreta envidia que aveces le carcomía. "¿Porque no podre ser como uno de ellos?". Pero luego borro esos pensamientos y las nubes atrayeron su mirada. Era luna llena. Se acordó de su viejo amigo Lupin... penso que en ese momento quiza sería un lobo y sintió un escalofrío al pensar en las barbaridades que hubiese hecho sin su poción.  
Se acostó en su cama e instantaneamente se durmió. No volvió a despertar hasta unos minutos después.

2: Cartas y Sentimientos Encontrados  
Su mente estaba llena de viejos y vacios recuerdos. Pero aún así, eran recuerdos hermosos. Cosas de su pasado... secretos... secretos que no le había contado a nadie. De hecho, no hubiese podido recurrir a nadie en ese momento... fue uno de los más difíciles de su vida... Tener que luchar por una causa perdida. Era nulo. Irreversible. Y eso le dolía...  
Esa noche era diferente... se encontraba en el lugar donde la había conocido... y recordaba la última vez que la había visto...  
"Oh... por dios. Que ha hecho Dios contigo, hombre. ¿Es que acaso te ha abandonado toda dignidad? ¿No te da verguenza presentarte así en la casa de Dios?" le había dicho. Eran jovenes... recordaba que en una mañana, luego de la noche de luna llena, se había presentado en una iglesia desesperado buscando refugio. La iglesia era de estilo gotico... llena de crucifijos. Las puertas eran pesadas. Lo recordaba. Al entrar la había visto a ella, de perfil. Se había vuelto y lo había reprendido... cegado por la verguenza había corrido por el bosque hasta perderse.  
-Hace muchos años ya... -se dijo.  
Y la primera vez que la había visto... había sido como en un sueño. Luego de su transformación a humano, había caído dormido de inmediato... cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con su rostro palido... sus ojos cristalinos y su cabello de un rojo fuerte. Lo observaba y acariciaba su mejilla... nunca olvidaría esa caricia.  
Ahora todo era diferente. Dudaba volver a verla algún día. Además, nunca podría existir ni siquiera un atisbo de amor hacia el. Ella era demasiado joven... 19 años menor. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado pura... jamas podría estar con alguien como el.  
Y era practicamente imposible que se volvieran a ver.  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto lloraba. Y mientras lloraba, pasaba la transicion. Maldita transicion. Sus ojos le ardían y podía volver a sentirse como humano. Pero no era el fin, y lo sabía.  
"...y las suaves notas que traía abril,  
no se comparaban con las de septiembre,  
el verano se va... llega la navidad...  
y el invierno abrasa...  
hasta a el mas libre corazon.  
El alma...  
pesa."

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! -susurro Susan al oído de Harry Potter. Eran las dos y media de la mañana. Harry había dormido solo hora y media y al despertar, se sorprendió al ver a la joven de cabello purpura despertandolo.  
-¿Tu?  
-Si... yo... disculpa por despertarte a estas horas, Potter, pero... tengo que decirte algo. Tiene que ver... con... con la Orden.  
-Bien, bien. Mi nombre es Harry, no Potter y... espera... ¿dijiste...  
-¡Despierta! Claro que dije eso. Mira, no estoy de humor para perder tiempo contigo, asique iremos al grano... -Harry se sentía sumamente perplejo. Primero, una muggle cualquiera le despertaba en medio de la noche. Segundo, mencionaba algo de la Orden del Fenix y tercero, lo trataba como cualquier mago. No como una celebridad... ni siquiera se molestaba en presentarse y mencionar el honor que era estar con el. Eso le complacía- ...mi nombre no es Susan. Es Sue. Tengo tres hermanas: Emy, Clair y Arya. Vine con mi hermana Emy a dejarte una carta de Alastor -dejó un pergamino enrrollado encima de la cama de Harry.  
-Dejame procesar esta informacion. Que sepas de Moddy y de la orden me hace pensar que sabes de mi condicion como mago. Asique debes ser bruja también, ¿no? Y como sabes mi nombre, me sorprende que no te muestres sorprendida.  
-Si... igual de arrogante que Emy. Y si... soy bruja.. de hecho, pronto seremos compañeros. Este año entro a Hogwarts con mis demás hermanas.  
-Genial. Seguro que Ron y Hermione te caeran estupe... -Harry se vio interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Al volverse, vio que Hedwig estaba golpeando la ventana con su pico para que le abrieran.  
Al entrar, deposito encima del escritorio un pergamino con multiples dobles. Lo abrio... era de Hagrid:  
"Harry,  
Recibí tu carta. No me extraña que no sepas nada de tus amigos ya que se han visto obligados a devolver todas las cartas con noticias que no fuesen importantes. Hace algun tiempo fuí a visitar la madriguera y me encontre con la sorpresa de que habían cuatro jovenes visitantes (que aproposito seran tus compañeras este año). Una de ellas quizá aparezca por allá para llevarte a la madriguera. Estoy un poco apurado, asique no te podré dar más noticias.  
Cuidate Harry. Cuidate mucho,  
Hagrid"

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Harry, olvidando que su interlocutora no había leido la carta. Sue, que estaba mirando por la ventana abierta, no prestó atencion a la pregunta y solo pudo responder: - ¿Eh?  
Los dos jovenes divertidos al darse cuenta que habían caído en error, estallaron en risas un poco reprimidas, para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa. Cuando la risa se disipó de sus mentes y sus rostros volvieron a su forma original, se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo que se habían conocido desde siempre. La primera que apartó la vista fue Sue, que al mirar hacia abajo se sonrrojo. -Disculpa.. no... no te había escuchado. Estaba... estaba...  
-No... realmente no importa... solo te había preguntado si era verdad que me venían a buscar para ir a la madriguera -al notar el tono carmesí de las mejillas de Sue, se sintió muy incomodo.  
-Oh. Oh.. si, si. Se me había olvidado decirte que partiremos hoy. Al amanecer. Es que Alastor me había pedido explicitamente que te mostrara la carta antes de avisarte. Quizá se quería tomar el merito de ser el primero en informarte la fecha de tu regreso... o algo así... -soltó una risa nerviosa y sus ojos se vieron atraídos a los irresistibles ojos verdes de Harry. Esta vez, el contacto fue mas prolongado y solo se vio interrumpido por la realidad. -Supongo que... debería... abrir la carta de Moody antes de que se haga más temprano -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Abrió la carta, que decía lo siguiente:  
"Potter:  
Te informo de que la persona que te ha entregado esta carta, es cien por ciento confiable. Tanto así, que le podrías confiar tu propia vida. Ha viajado con su hermana, que estaba deseosa de conocer las viviendas de los Muggles. El día lunes al amanecer te llevaran a la madriguera. Reitero que la persona que te ha entregado la carta es la persona mas confiable y especial del mundo. Cuidala.  
Alastor Moody"  
Al leer lo último, doblo la carta en cuatro, y la metio en su bolsillo. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que su nueva amistad se enterara que "alguien como el" tenía que cuidarla. La miró, y vio como le hacía cariño a Hedwig. El cabello morado le caía sobre un hombro al estar agachada. Sus ojos eran grices y brillantes. Su nariz era respingada y en su piel blanca destacaban sus labios rosados.  
-Bien... ¿Que hora es? -preguntó Harry, sabiendo la hora que era.  
-Las tres. Aún tienes tiempo para dormir.  
-¿Y tu? ¿No duermes?  
-No... no suelo dormir muchas horas. Además, esta es la hora en donde me siento mas despierta... y es una suerte, porque aprovecho el tiempo estudiando.  
-Ah... eso es una suerte, ya que yo tampoco duermo demasiado. Es más grato conversar contigo... a proposito, ayer vi un gato negro, que desapareció. ¿Que...  
-Shh.. todo a su momento. ¿De que quieres conversar? -Sue estaba sonriendo. "Eso es buena señal", penso Harry y se vio sorprendido al sentir que la joven tomaba sus manos. Los dos formaban un cuadro precioso: Sue sentada encima de la cama y Harry arrodillado frente a ella. Tomados de las manos y con la luz de la luna alumbrandolos. -No se... cuentame de tus hermanas.  
-¡Oh! Bien... la menor es Emy. Pasó a quinto año en Hogwarts. Es la más orgullosa de las cuatro, pero se destaca por sus multiples talentos... en todo. Despues vengo yo y Claire. Vamos en sexto año. Claire es la más graciosa y se destaca por... por ser graciosa y su fanatismo por la botanica...  
"Seguro se llevará muy bien con Neville", pensó Harry.  
-...y la mayor es... La mayor se llama Arya. Y... bueno... -al decir esto, Sue se mostro increiblemente incómoda. Sus mejillas abandonaron su blanco habitual para volverse rojas. Muy rojas. -¿Si?  
- Bien... -al oír la voz de Harry, pareció relajarse para seguir con su descripcion- ...es la más especial de las cuatro. Ella es... extraña. No. No es un fenomeno ni nada, pero es muy hermosa... Su cabello es rojo. Su piel es muy palida y sus ojos son negros. Es muy inteligente también... tiene unos... dotes especiales para algunas cosas. Es muy tímida con la gente que no conoce, pero cuando ya es tu amiga, es la persona más simpática del mundo... Es mi mejor amiga también.  
-Y tu...Sue... ¿en que te destacas? -Harry se había mostrado muy buen oyente y ahora le tocaba a el hablar. La joven soltó una risa nerviosa.  
-No me digas Sue... llamame Su. Es más comodo. La mayoría de la gente me dice que canto muy bien... además...  
La conversacion fue larga y agradable. Los dos jovenes se habían caido muy bien. Aunque no lo reconocía, a Harry le había comenzado a atraer Su. Y Su, solo veía a Harry como Harry. Aunque los sentimientos de los dos eran completamente diferentes, encajaban muy bien... Demasiado bien. Después de una hora de charla, el sueño los vencio, y los dos cayeron dormidos al mismo tiempo.

(..)  
-Sue. Sue... ¡Sue! ¡Sue Grenouille! ¡Despierta en este mismo momento!  
Al momento de levantarse, Sue Grenouille se sintio desorientada. No sabía donde estaba... al ver a un Harry despeinado que entraba a la habitacion, recordo la agradable charla que habían tenido hacia algun rato y se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que fue borrada por Emy.  
-¿No ves la hora que es? Los Dursley se van a despertar pronto, Alastor se preocupara, y tu aqui durmiendo. ¡Dios! La misión es tuya y nada más que tuya y soy yo la que debe preocuparse de los pormenores del asunto. ¡Que diría nuestra madre al verte así en la presencia de un hombre! ¿Cuando vas a aprender, Su? ¿Cuando? -Emy estaba notoriamente nerviosa. Se paseaba por la habitacion en circulos, hasta que cayo en la cama de Harry, y nunca más se movio.  
-¿Como me veo? -preguntó Su, con una expresión triste, pero divertida en el rostro.  
-Bien.  
-Eres malo mintiendo... Emy tiene razon... Tienes que hacer tu baúl.  
-Ya lo hice... me desperté hace rato y estaba amaneciendo, entonces me acordé de la carta de Moody. No te desperté porque... -Harry se detuvo en esa palabra como si hubiese dicho algo que no debería decir.  
-¿Por que...?  
-Porque te veías muy linda durmiendo -dijo Harry, sonrojandose.  
El efecto que estas palabras produjeron en Su fue completamente nocivo. Jamas un hombre le había llamado "linda". Estubo a punto de sonrojarse, pero los ruidos de abajo hicieron que cambiara de parecer.  
-¡Dios! Los Dursley... Vamos... Emy... Vamos. Harry, escribe una carta para los Dursleys diciendo que abandonaras la casa con nosotras para que no se preocupen. Emy, saca el traslador de la bolsa... Vamos, rapido. No nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-Bien... aquí esta el famoso traslador... ¿Ahora que?  
-Vamos... Harry, sujeta a Emy muy fuerte... ahora... Un...dos...tres.

3: Extraños comportamientos  
La sensacion que todos sintieron fue la misma... y fue la que les hizo llegar al jardín de la madriguera.  
-¡Que estress! ¡Dios! ¡Mi ropa Muggle! -grito Emy con lagrimas en los ojos. Al parecer habían llegado.  
-¡Harry querido! Que gusto me da verte... -gritó la señora Weasley, en camison, que salía de la cocina en ese momento- ¡Su! ¡Emy! ¡Harry! Pasen... pasen... ¿estas bien querida? oh... que gusto me da verlas de nuevo. Ron, Hermione, Arya, Claire, Ginny, Fred y George estan durmiendo. Los puedo despertar si quieren -dijo la señora Weasley, abriendo la puerta de la cocina- Todos pensamos que llegarían mas tarde.. veo que han usado el traslador en vez de venir en escobas. ¿Que pasó?  
Mientras Emy le explicaba a la señora Weasley el episodio de la mañana con los Dursley, Su le decía a Harry en el oído: -Se supone que deberíamos usar el traslador solo en casos de extrema urgen...  
-¡Su! -gritó alguien atras de Harry. Era Hermione. -¡Harry! ¿Como estas? Ron ya se estaba preguntando a que hora llegarías. ¡Ronald! ¡Baja! ¡Ya llegaron!  
Harry se sorprendió al ver que Ron estaba muy alto, igual de desgarbado y sus brazos más musculosos que de costumbre.  
-¡Amigo! El panorama está bastante aburrido aquí. Hacían falta los dos personajes más ingeniosos de la casa... -dijo lo último mirando a Su y luego a Harry de nuevo.  
Luego bajaron Ginny, Fred, George, una chica de cabello azul y ojos celestes. Y de último una chica de piel palida, cabello rojo con destellos dorados, y ojos negros y oscuros como la noche misma, pero con una llama que iluminaba su mirada. Lo más extraordinario era el halo de luz dorada que parecía rodearla y la majestuosidad con la que bajaba la escalera.  
-Harry Potter -una voz cantarina sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos- Es extraordinario conocerte... soy Claire. Claire Grenouille. -La joven termino la frase con una sonrisa como diciendo "no muerdo".  
-¡Arya! -llamó Su- Ven a conocer a Harry.  
La joven del cabello rojo se acerco a Harry sonriendo. -¡Hola! Mi nombre es Arya... y tu eres Harry por supuesto. -La voz de la joven era una mezcla entre dulce y severa. Alegre y grave. La expresión de su rostro era viva y sus facciones eran terribles pero hermosas.  
-¿Que hora es, Ron? -dijo Fred con un bostezo.  
-Cerca de las siete... es tempra...  
-Oh no... Ronald Weasley. No volverás a esa cama denuevo -dijo Hermione, divertida, mientras empujaba a Ron suavemente.  
Luego salió la señora Weasley, diciendo algo sobre "desayuno" y "tostadas", lo que hizo que la mayoría fuera corriendo hacia la cocina. El ambiente que se había formado era el más agradable que las paredes de la madriguera habían presenciado hacía bastante tiempo. Los únicos que guardaron la compostura al escuchar estas palabras fueron Harry y Arya, quien ya no sonreía, pero mantenía una expresión de bienestar.  
-Realmente es un gusto conocerte, Harry... disculpa si soy demasiado tímida.  
-No... no importa. Tu hermana me hablo de eso... me hablo muy bien de ti. Tienes suerte de tener una hermana que sea tan simpatica -"Y tan hermosa", pensó Harry. Para todo el mundo, Arya y Emy le ganaban en belleza a Sue. Para Harry, Sue le ganaba en belleza a todas.  
Los días en la madriguera fueron agradables para Harry hasta el día de su cumpleaños, donde un gran imprevisto hizo que los habitantes de la madriguera se acostaran muy confundidos esa noche. La señora Weasley había hecho una cena especial con pastel y esa clase de cosas. Toda la orden había sido invitada. La primera en aparecer, fue Tonks, quien se quedó conversando con Ginny y Claire. Luego, llegaron Kingsley, Moody y los demas. Estaban todos menos Remus. Aunque nadie se inquieto por este hecho, ya que había estado con Moody minutos antes. Además, aviso que se atrasaría. Harry recibió multiples regalos... entre ellos, una caja entera de dulces, que tenía grabadas las letras "S.W". El regalo de Ron, era una caja que decia: Dos mil grajeas de todos los sabores. Hermione, como siempre, le había regalado un libro en blanco con páginas perfumadas, una pluma y un tintero de oro. "Para que lo uses como bitácora, o como lo que quieras", le había dicho con una sonrisa. Emy le había comprado un reloj de plata con el que solo el dueño podía ver la hora. Claire le había regalado una planta con flores de todos los colores del arcoíris. El regalo de Sue era una jaula de platino brillante para Hedwig y Arya habia preparado un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales. Obviamente, Harry recibio muchos otros regalos... y estaba increiblemente feliz. Sentía una alegría que no sentía hace mucho... y al mismo tiempo se culpaba por estar riendo con el recuerdo de Sirius desapareciendo en la niebla del arco. Muerto... para siempre muerto.  
Pero ahora había alguien más para compensar la desaparición de Sirius, y eso lo alegraba... ese era el sentido de su vida ahora y se lo agradecía profundamente. Aunque Su no lo sabía.

Caminando hacia la madriguera, pensaba. Pensaba en que ahora la recordaba más que antes. Hace meses, ni siquiera la había recordado... pero, sin saber porque, ahora su fantasma se iba haciendo mas y mas fuerte. Se acordaba que jamás había sabido su nombre... y ella tampoco sabía el suyo. No tenían idea de quienes eran.  
Definitivamente, Remus Lupin no sabía lo que le esperaba.  
Pensando y pensando.. y rogandole a Dios que no se notaran los cortes en su cara, se encontro de pie frente a la puerta de la madriguera.

Se estaban sentando a cenar cuando, sonó la puerta.  
-¡Al fin, Remus! -dijo la señora Weasley... al abrir, hizo pasar a Lupin. Harry corrió a saludarlo, como un niño corre a saludar a su hermano después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Todos sonreian, hasta que algo pasó.  
Arya, que estaba ya sentada, se paró y grito. No fue un grito cargado de espanto... sino mas bien un grito de sorpresa, lo que hizo que todas las caras se volvieran a donde ella estaba... Al verla, Lupin se puso palido. Y, si esto era posible, la piel palida de Arya adoptó un color tan blanco, que parecía un fantasma. Todos en la salita estaban confundidos... Lupin y Arya estaban totalmente petrificados. A Arya se le escaparon unas lagrimas, y cuando se dio cuenta de este acontecimiento, corrio escaleras arriba.  
Los demas, que se habían convertido en meros espectadores, esperaron a que Remus dijera algo... su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande al ver que este abandonaba el lugar con desicion. Los Weasley, las Grenouille, Harry, Hermione y la Orden estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para ir tras el.  
La primera persona que reaccionó en la sala fue Hermione, que subio a la habitación de Arya. Harry se prestaba para ir tras Remus pero una mano lo detuvo.  
-Dejalo ir. Sea lo que sea que pasó, algún día encontraremos la explicacion. Ahora hay que esperar -el aliento de Su en el oído de Harry hizo que este se relajara. Fueron a sentarse al sofa, aún tomados de las manos.  
Todos estaban completamente perplejos. Nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra por miedo a decir algo indebido o fuera de lugar... el silencio que se había creado no era incomodo ni tenso, si no más bien pensativo. Cada una de las personas sabía que debía guardar silencio para pensar y dejar que los otros pensaran.

El último año había sido tan hermoso...tan feliz. Que hasta alguien como ella se merecía esa felicidad. ¿Por que entonces había aparecido el? Ese hombre que una vez había amado... y que ahora le traía tan penosos recuerdos. De tiempos grices. En la oscuridad, Arya se sentía diminuta e insignificante. ¿De que servía belleza y el talento si estaba destinada a ser infeliz? Ahogada por el llanto, no escucho que una persona abría la puerta y se acercaba. Lo único que sintió fueron las caricias en su cabello rojizo.  
-¿Doom? ¿Eres tu?  
-No.. no... es Hermione. ¿Ari... que pasó? -preguntó Hermione con gesto preocupado. Había subido las escaleras sin preguntarse donde podría estar Arya. Lo sabía. La única habitación con una ventana que daba al bosque y con vista a la luna era la de Ginny, donde Claire, Ginny y Emy se alojaban. Lo sabía porque era la que tenía más libros... ella y Arya visitaban frecuentemente esa habitacion.  
-No lo entenderías aún si te lo dijera... -dijo Arya entre sollozos- ¡Oh! Hermione... ¿Por que salí corriendo? ¿Por que me puse a llorar como niña? ¡Lo espanté... seguro que se debe haber ido corriendo! Hermione... matame.  
-¡No! No digas eso, Ari. Te voy a ayudar, pero la única manera en la que puedo hacerlo es sabiendo lo que pasa.  
-Bueno... mira... hace un año, estaba danzando en un bosque y vi a un hombre lobo, extremadamente herido arrastrarse y caer donde estaba yo. Recordé el cuento del buen samaritano, y corri a ayudarlo. Estaba amaneciendo, asique no temí que se volviera a transformar. Ya era hombre cuando despertó. Se sorprendió al ver que yo le estaba curando las heridas, asi que...  
-Espera un poco... ¿danzando en el bosque? ¿sola?... eso suena un poco fantástico...  
-Hermione... ¿Aún no entiendes?...

Luego de un rato, Fred y George se aburrieron de pensar.  
-Bueno, si alguien se quiere comer el resto de pastel, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
-Así se habla, hermano.  
Despues de eso, el ambiente se relajó un poco y algunos reian. El mas perplejo era Harry. Remus Lupin era para el un muy buen amigo con el que podía contar siempre. Había sido su profesor, despues su amigo y ahora era su hermano. Le recordaba a Sirius... Ademas era el único amigo de su padre que aún seguia con vida o que aun conservaba su dignidad intacta. Le preocupaba el extraño comportamiento que había tenido el, más que el de Arya. Hacía tiempo ya, se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer era especial, y no le extrañaba que saliera corriendo al ver a un extraño. Pero Lupin... Lupin, quien era el rey de la cordura y el pensamiento. Que actuara tan instintivamente era algo que no se podía dejar pasar, asique, olvidando a Su, se puso de pie para ir en busca de su amigo Remus... aunque no fue necesario, ya que en ese mismo instante, se abria la puerta y entraba Remus Lupin.  
4: Revelaciones

- ¡Remus! –el gritó de Tonks hizo que todos se espabilaran y dieran vuelta sus cabezas abruptamente. Tan abruptamente que los gemelos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para simular un ruido de


End file.
